


Survival

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Apparently there are no rules about cruel punishments in the Heartland empire. Even for their own princes.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Thomas was executed. Right at the very start of the au. I've wanted to do this from Thomas' side for a while but ended up here from Faker's side and how he got saved.

 “Dad?” Faker turns slight, gazing down at Kaito. It’s been quite a few years since he last saw Kaito. He looks well, what little Faker can make out given his son is now Prince and wears the traditional veil and robes of nobility. “Dad, what are you doing here? Where’ve you been? It’s been years.”

 “I’m sure even you know why I’m here, Kaito,” Faker replies. Kaito turns his head away and Faker sighs. “How are you holding up?” 

 “He’s a Number,” Kaito whispers, folding his arms and clenching trembling fists against his arms. “Thomas is a Number.”

 “I know,” he says gently. “I’ve been made aware of the situation.”

 “You- you’re researching Numbers, right?” Faker nods. “Can you…” He sighs and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. He’s a Number. He doesn’t deserve to cured or saved even if it was possible.”

 “Kaito-”

 “Why are you here? Just to watch the execution? How morbid.”

 “King Heartland asked me to be here,” Faker says. “He wants me to have a look at Thomas.”

 “Why? He’s a Number, what more is there to see? Don’t tell me he’s thinking of letting him off to further your research. You’re going to let him off to be one of your subjects?”

 “He wants to make sure Thomas’ mind is sound-”

 “He’s a Number!”

 “If there’s any reason to doubt his health, it could explain why he became a Number. The conviction must be solid. Any doubts and it could spark rebellion. You know how delicate the balance of your rule is.”

 “I didn’t ask for this, you forced it upon me. Now you’re more interested in that bastard than me?”

 “You accepted it for Haruto’s sake. Don’t forget that.”

 

 Kaito stomps off and Faker continues down the hall. He wanders down to the dungeons and Faker soon spots what he’s here for. It’s disgusting really. Still wrapped in dirtied royal robes and hidden by his veil, guarded by a pair of Paladins, chained helplessly with energy bindings, is Thomas. 

 Faker sighs. The barrier lets him through, the Paladin’s glaring back at Thomas as he steps in. Thomas lifts his head and jerks back almost instantly, only to be jolted by the energy chains. Faker smiles gently. 

 “It’s alright, Thomas,” he says gently and crouches down with him. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

 “I didn’t do anything,” Thomas cries, shaking his head. “Please, Dr Faker-”

 “I know.” Thomas falls silent and Faker pats his head gently. “I know, Thomas, you’ve done nothing wrong. Kazuma called me. He explained the situation.”

 “Kazuma? He’s- he’s that explorer historian guy Byron’s friend’s with, right?”

 “That’s right, his kid was a Number too,” he says. 

 “They’re going to kill me,” Thomas whispers hoarsely. 

 “They are,” Faker says gently. “You’re to be publically executed tonight at sunset.” 

 Thomas nods weakly. “I didn’t do anything.”

 “I know you didn’t.” He smiles gently, petting his head gently once more. “I know. Be brave, Thomas. Don’t forget, miracles can happen. Don’t give up hope.” 

 “Doctor…”

 “I’ll be there tonight. So will Chris. We’ll be there watching. Praying for you.” 

 “Do the gods care?” Thomas whispers, lowering his head. “Does Heart-eartH listen when people pray?”

 Faker sighs and tips Thomas’ chin up gently. His voice is soft and low, even though he’s sure the barrier is sound proof. “You’re a powerful Number, you were chosen by a powerful partner to join with. You won’t die here. Do you know what Heart-eartH’s true name is, Thomas? False Body God.”

 Thomas lifts his head and Faker stands, petting his hair gently. He’ll be alright. Faker just has to be careful. No one can find out. Whatever King Heartland is up to that he feels removing Thomas so brutally is the only option, he doesn’t like it. Thomas being a Number is a scandal that could damage the royal family, but he could simply send him to the Archive. He could put someone else in his place, given his veil. Even if King Heartland insisted he needed to die, there were far kinder ways to do it. 

 “Be brave, Thomas. If these are the last images Michael might ever see of you, let him see a brave, dignified big brother.”

 Thomas nods weakly and Faker lets him rest. He needs his strength to keep himself together through the pain to come. 

 

 As the sun sets, the crowd begins to gather. There’s a small stage and in the distance a rickety looking shack and Faker knows what it’s for. Chris appears at Faker’s side and Faker pats his shoulder.

 “I know he can’t save him, but he won’t even come?” Chris hisses. 

 “I’m sorry, Christopher,” Faker says quietly. “You know your father’s busy. Perhaps you shouldn’t be here either.”

 “His majesty insists,” he replies, glaring up at the King playing the mourning father for the crowd. He’s incredible cruel sometimes. “As one of his most powerful nobles, I should be here for all occasions. My being missing from an event such as this should raise awkward questions about my loyalties to his majesty, and my sympathies for Numbers.”

 Faker shakes his head. “Years hunting them, and he still thinks he can question you.”

 “I want to rip Haruto from his arms just like he’s about to rip Thomas from ours,” Chris says, glaring up at Kaito. “How can he be doing this?”

 “I asked myself the same question,” Faker sighs. “When I spoke with him earlier, he seems to genuinely believe Thomas must be put to death. It didn’t even strike me as if Haruto was being threatened to keep him in line-”

 “I would be far more sympathetic to his position if that were the case. But you’re right. He’s tried speaking to me. He seems to honestly think Thomas deserves to die because he’s a Number. Perhaps King Heartland has had more of an effect on him than we’ve realised.” He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that about Haruto.”

 “I know,” he says. “You’re being forced to watch something so cruel. You’re allowed to say things I know you don’t mean. I don’t really blame you for being angry and wanting to lash out.”

 Chris nods and they wait at the back of the crowd until finally King Heartland steps up. The words are of no interest. Faker watches Kaito, and Haruto clinging to his hand, watching uncomprehendingly, no doubt. Did Haruto really have to see this?

 

 Thomas is dragged out in chains. He’s been forced into white robes and a white veil. He’s talking to Kaito. And whatever it is, Kaito turn away and Thomas’ legs crumple beneath him, only held up by the Paladins. 

 It takes a few moments, but when the king asks Thomas if he has any final words for the crowd, Thomas manages to straighten himself up. His voice is hoarse and trembling, but he manages to make his words carry. 

 “I’ve done nothing wrong.” The crowd, of course is outraged. Yelling and screaming for them to shut him up and just behead him there and then, but Thomas holds his ground. “I’m innocent. I did nothing wrong. There are people here that know that. If I’m going to burn, I won’t rest until you’re all burning with me.”

 “Christopher?”

 “I won’t let them get away with it,” Chris hisses, gazing up at Thomas. Faker is sure Thomas is gazing right back. “They’re all going to pay, Thomas.”

 “Christopher, don’t do anything rash,” Faker says, shaking his head.

 Thomas is dragged away as the crowd yells and screams for his blood. He holds himself remarkably well, keeping his head high and his gate steady. 

 Suddenly, Haruto breaks away from Kaito, running across the stage and down the stairs, grasping Thomas’ robes. There’s a moment of commotion and Kaito silences everyone with a firm yell not to lay a hand on Haruto. Thomas turns and drops to his knees in front of Haruto. 

 The rest is hidden by the Paladins and soon Thomas is being pulled away again as Haruto is escorted back to Kaito. 

 The door to the shack is locked and barricaded once Thomas is inside. Straw is piles up around the small building. It’s cruel. There are so many kinder, more dignified ways to kill Thomas. Burning like this, it’s hideous. Thomas must be terrified. 

 

 The entire thing goes up in a matter of seconds. The sparks take instantly. The night is lit with the flames of the shack burning. Thomas’ screams can barely be heard over the cheers of the crowds. 

 “Hold on, Chris,” Faker says softly, turning away. “Don’t do anything irrational now. Focus on Michael. You can still save Michael if you play your cards right.”

 Chris nods and Faker turns away. Kazuma is waiting in the purpose built underground tunnel. The heat is near unbearable. Thomas’ screams and cries echo around them and the building above groans. Kazuma opens the trapdoor and Faker’s hand glows. Thomas’ scream ends as a bitten off yelp as he falls into the sterile, antibiotic and cooling blanket they’d prepared for him. His clothes have burned away, his skin is raw and broken. Kazuma wraps him in the blanket, holding him close and hushing him as Faker shuts the trapdoor, moments before the shack begins to collapse in on itself. 

 “It’s alright, Thomas,” Faker says gently, taking the burnt book he’s clutching and injecting him with heavy painkillers instead. “It’s alright, you’ve survived. You’re alive. Now be strong and you will recover.”

 Thomas quiets down as the painkillers take hold and Kazuma wraps him up tighter as they walk back down the tunnel. Smuggling a supposedly executed Number Prince out the city, let alone to the Archive wouldn’t be easy at the best of times, but in the state Thomas is in, it’s going to be a near impossible task. Faker and Kazuma are both willing to try though. 


End file.
